jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure Part 1/Transcript
(Opening shot; fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport during the winter, snow all around. It is daytime, and various strands of multicolored lights adorn much of the buildings.) Narrator: Tarrytown always looked beautiful in the winter, but it looked even more beautiful when it was decorated for Christmas. (On the end of this, cut to the runway as Big Jake descends from the air and lands.) Narrator: Yes, Christmas was just days away, and everyone was very, very excited. (He exits off the nearest road; meanwhile, Snuffy waits by Revvin' Evan's firehouse as Tracy taxis by. Big Jake comes up to him.) Narrator: There was lots to be done before Christmas Eve. Presents had to be wrapped, mistletoe had to be hung. (Herky hovers into view, flipping right side up excitedly.) Everybody had something to do, including... (All three exit; cut to outside the main hangar as Jay Jay taxis around, obviously in search of something.) Narrator: Jay Jay the Jet Plane. Jay Jay: Brenda! Oh, Brenda?! (smacks lip and groans) I have to find her, it's important! (Snuffy and Big Jake come by.) Snuffy: Hi, Jay Jay. Big Jake: Well, hi, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: Hi, Snuffy. Hi, Big Jake. Snuffy: Hey, Jay Jay, me and Big Jake are going up to Frosty Pines to find a Christmas tree for the airport, and guess what?! Jay Jay: What, Snuffy? Snuffy: This year, I get to choose it, 'cause it's my very first Christmas. Jay Jay: Wow, t-that's great, little guy. Snuffy: I'm gonna pick out the very bestest, most perfect tree ever. Wanna come with us? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) I wish I could, but... (Cut to him.) I gotta find Brenda—I need her help with something very important. Thanks anyway, guys. Snuffy: Okay, see ya later! Big Jake: Good luck finding Brenda, Jay Jay! Bye-bye! (Both propeller planes taxi off.) Jay Jay: Bye! (Right when they exit, Tracy and Herky come right around the bend, though Jay Jay doesn't see them yet as he continues searching.) Jay Jay: Now where could Brenda be? Tracy: Aha! Just the plane I was looking for. (This gets his attention.) Jay Jay: Hi, guys. Herky: Hi ther-r-re, Jay Jay, old buddy old pal! Tracy: Jay Jay, what do you know about Santa Clause? Jay Jay: Huh? Tracy: You know, Santa Clause: white beard, red suit, ho-ho-ho? Santa Clause. (This throws a bucketful of sand into the blue jet plane's mental machinery; clearly he doesn't know that much.) Jay Jay: Well, um...he's...kinda jolly, and... Tracy: (from o.s.) Right? Jay Jay: And he...lives in the North Pole... Tracy: Uh-huh, okay? Jay Jay: (now understanding) Oh, yeah. And when he laughs, they say his belly shakes like a bowl full of jelly! (Both jet planes giggle; he is recalling a line from the famous poem "The Night Before Christmas".) Tracy: Great! That's the kind of stuff we need to know. Got that, Herky? Herky: Uh...bowl full of jelly, got it! Jay Jay: How come you're asking me all these questions about Santa Clause? Tracy: Well, Jay Jay, we've always been hearing about Santa Clause, and talking about Santa Clause, and getting Christmas presents from Santa Clause, but you know what? Jay Jay: What? Tracy: We've never met Santa Clause. Didja ever think of that? Jay Jay: Gosh, Tracy. I never did. Tracy: Well, this year, Herky and I are gonna do something about it. Herky: Yeah, you betcha! This year-r-r, we'r-r-re gonna figur-r-re out a way to get to meet him in per-r-rson—up close and face to face. Jay Jay: You're kidding! Tracy: We're super serious. We wanna thank him for all the neat stuff he's given us. Jay Jay: Whoa, guys! That's awesome! Tracy: So, we're trying to find out as much as we can about him. We wanna come up with a way to get him to stay for a while when he drops off the presents. Herky: Yeah, and we think leaving him milk and cookies could do it. Jay Jay: Hey, now that could work. Tracy: Oh, it's getting late, and we have a lot to do. We'd better jet out of here. But if you think of anything else about Santa, will you let us know right away? Jay Jay: You got it, Tracy. Uh...good luck, you guys! Herky: See ya later-r-r! (Both Santa anticipators exit quickly; now Jay Jay returns to focusing on where Brenda is.) Jay Jay: I've gotta find Brenda. (Something hits him.) I know! I'll go back to her workshop, maybe she's there now. (He enters the hangar.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay headed back to Brenda Blue's workshop. And you know what? (Cut to the workshop inside; indeed Brenda is there, inspecting one of her tools before putting it back in one of the pouches on her belt; Jay Jay approaches her.) Narrator: That's just where he found her. Jay Jay: Brenda, there you are! Brenda: Oh, hi, Jay Jay. (She takes off her belt and sighs.) What's up? Jay Jay: Can we please work on my Christmas wish list again? Brenda: (now exasperated) Oh no, Jay Jay! Not again! (She puts her belt in her toolbox.) We've been working on that list for weeks! Should we just mail it to Santa now? Jay Jay: But I only wanna change a few things, and then we can send it. Brenda: (sighs) Okay, Jay Jay, okay. (The mechanic reaches into her toolbox and gets out her notebook and pencil, sighing in turn.) Brenda: Let's hear it. (The jet plane clears his throat; as he dictates, Brenda writes.) Jay Jay: "Dear Mr. Clause: For Christmas this year, can I please have a new beach ball?" (gasps) "Or a teddy bear? Or maybe a puppy?" (Close-up of a confused Brenda on the end of this; he contonues o.s.) "Nononono, wait a minute." (Brenda sighs and scribbles like crazy.) "Make that a...turtle. No..." (Back to Jay Jay; the rest of his dictation drowns out and is obscured under the following.) Narrator: Well, it seemed as if Jay Jay wasn't too sure of what he wanted. And speaking of planes who didn't know what they wanted... (Dissolve to a rear view of Snuffy and Big Jake flying past the mountains.) Narrator: As Jay Jay was working on his Christmas wish list, Snuffy was trying to decide which tree he and Big Jake should choose. (They fly upward on the end of this; close-up of them as they swoop into view and scan the scenery below.) Big Jake: Oh, uh...that one looks like a pretty one down there. Snuffy: Nope, too big. Big Jake: Well, uh...what about that one down there, Snuffy? Snuffy: Uh-uh, too little. Big Jake: Wha...how about that nice one over there, uh...just... Snuffy: Too scraggly. Big Jake: (a bit agitated) Snuffy...we have to pick a tree sometime. Snuffy: I know, I know. But I want it to be the bestest, most perfect tree ever. And I don't see the right one yet. We have to look at all of them. Big Jake: But...there are hundreds of trees! Snuffy: Yup. We sure have a lot of work to do! (To which the prop plane sighs and shakes his head slowly in reluctance.) Big Jake: Maybe we should go down for a closer look. Snuffy: Okay! (Down he goes.) Big Jake: Something tells me this is going to be a long day. (He follows after the ecstatic monoplane; cut back to inside the main hangar at the airport. Jay Jay is still dictating his overly long wish list, while an overexhausted Brenda sits on a stool before him, still writing.) Jay Jay: "Or maybe for Christmas, I want a new...jump rope. Or maybe a new wing flap." (Close-up of the struggling mechanic on the end of this; she immediately stops the dictation for a moment.) Brenda: Jay Jay! (scribbles) Jay Jay: (from o.s., smacks lip and groans) I know, Brenda, I know! (Cut to him.) I just can't make up my mind! (Cut to Brenda, who nods; he continues o.s.) Maybe I'd better think about this some more, and... (Back to him on the end of this.) Come back to you when I really know what I want. Brenda: Now, that sounds like a good idea. But don't wait too long—we still have to mail this to Santa. And it needs time to get to the North Pole. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Okay. (Pull back framing him; he starts to back up.) Brenda: Oh, Jay Jay? I need you to pick up something for me at the post office. Jay Jay: No problem, Brenda. What is it? Brenda: A package. Jay Jay: Oh, yeah? What's in it? Brenda: That, my dear Jay Jay, is a special, secret, Christmas surprise. (All Jay Jay can do is suck in an amazed gasp; the blue-violet eyes widening with wonder as he flashes a smile to match.) Narrator: A surprise? Already, this was shaping up to be one fun Christmas. (Jay Jay exits.) But as Jay Jay headed off for town... (Cut to Frosty Pines; Snuffy leads Big Jake over the hills, passing one tree after another.) Narrator: Up at Frosty Pines, Big Jake was following Snuffy around and it was driving him crazy. (On the ground, Snuffy passes the camera, eyeing various trees and voicing one rejection after another.) Narrator: Snuffy wanted to find the perfect tree so badly— (He goes off; Big Jake follows behind.) —that he couldn't make up his mind about any of them. (Now they approach a rocky formation near the ski jump and eye various other rejects.) Big Jake: Well? Snuffy: Uh-uh. Big Jake: Oh...what about this one? Snuffy: I don't think so. Big Jake: Or...this one? Snuffy: Nah. Big Jake: (fully agitated) Snuffy! At this rate, we're not going to be done with this until next Christmas!! (Snuffy's eyes light up, and his jaw drops at something o.s.) Now, come on! (He zips away.) Surely, you can find something here that you like! (Snuffy doesn't answer.) Snuffy? Snuffy, can you hear me? Snuffy: (from o.s.) Big Jake! (He goes after the skywriter; cut to an overview of him, having come face to face with a rather enormous tree.) Snuffy: Look! That's it! (Big Jake joins.) Big Jake: W-what's "it"? Snuffy: That tree, that's the one! That's the bestest, most perfect tree ever! We found it! Big Jake: (relieved sigh) Thank goodness. Narrator: Yes, the perfect tree had been found. (Dissolve to a stretch of the blue sky; Jay Jay lowers into view and comes forward.) Narrator: Meanwhile, Jay Jay had just finished picking up Brenda's mystery package from the the Tarrytown Post Office. Jay Jay: Hmm...I wonder what's inside the package. Brenda said it was a special Christmas secret surprise. (Herky and Tracy fly up to him on either side.) Hi there, you guys. What are you up to? Tracy: Oh, Jay Jay, we just read the most wonderful book—it was all about Santa Clause. Herky: Yeah. Didja know that he r-r-rides ar-r-round in a big, open sleigh? Jay Jay: No. Really? Tracy: Really. And he has eight different reindeer that pull the sleigh around. Jay Jay: Oh, come on! Really?! Tracy: Cross our wings and hope to fly, it's the truth. I think Santa Clause is the neatest person in the whole world. Now I really can't wait to meet him! Jay Jay: Wow. Herky: Tr-r-racy and I thought up a gr-r-reat plan: we'r-r-re going to stay up all night, and then, when Santa shows up to br-r-ring us our pr-r-resents, we'll meet him! Jay Jay: You know, I bet nobody's ever thought of that before. (chuckles) You guys are pretty smart. Tracy: Yeah. We're so smart, Santa will probably give us extra presents, just for smartness! (All three giggle in reply, then swoop o.s.; dissolve to outside the main hangar at the airport later that night. The lights are on inside; as the narrator continues, Big Jake enters from the left, while Snuffy and Jay Jay join from the right, Herky following behind. Tracy is last, who enters right next to Big Jake.) Narrator: And if all that talk about Santa Clause wasn't enough, that night, everybody got even more into the Christmas spirit when Snuffy's perfect tree was finally decorated. Big Jake: Okay, everybody! Come and take a look! Ready, Brenda? (Brenda walks up next to Jay Jay, bundled up and holding a small control unit with a large red button on top.) Brenda: Ready! Big Jake: Turn on the Christmas tree lights! Brenda: (counting off with fingers) One...two...three... (She slams the button hard; the camera pulls back to frame the tree Snuffy picked out earlier. It begins to sparkle faintly, and all six revelers voice cries of anticipation. In close-up, the tree is shown to be fully decked out as its lights turn on from bottom to top—the only decoration not seen yet however, is a topper.) Brenda: (from o.s.) Okay, Herky! It's time to bring in— (Back to everyone.) —my special, secret Christmas surprise! Herky: Okay, Br-r-renda! That's a big ten-four-r-r! Her-r-re I go! (He hovers off.) Jay Jay: Hey. This must be what was in the package I brought back from the post office. (Brenda nods.) Tracy: I wonder what it is. (Extreme close-up of the top of the tree; a golden star is lowered into view by Herky's hook and nestled right in place.) Other five: (from o.s.) Oooooh! (The star glows brightly; pull back to frame the entire tree now fully decked out. Cut back to Jay Jay/Brenda on the start of the next line.) Jay Jay: That's a great secret Christmas surprise, Brenda! Brenda: Thanks, Jay Jay. I thought you guys would like it. Jay Jay: Good job, Snuffy. You picked the best tree, ever. Snuffy: (flattered) Aww... (chuckles) Thanks, Jay Jay. But you guys helped me decorate it—that's why it looks so good. Big Jake: (clears throat) Okay. And now everyone, as I always do on the night we light the Christmas tree, I'm going to lead you in the first Christmas carol of the Christmas season. Other five: Yaaaaaayyyyy!!!! Lush, orchestral holiday hymn, tune of "O Christmas Tree", slow 4 (A major) Big Jake: O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree How lovely are your branches All six: O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree How lovely are your branches In summer sun or winter snow A coat of green you'll always show O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree How lovely are your branches (Dissolve to a close-up of Snuffy's tree, in splendid glamour as the star twinkles bright. Fade to black.) Song ends Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts